The Story Of Us
by hfward1221
Summary: Skylar Grey was known for being many things, an amazing hip-hop dancer, a crazy bitch, a good singer, and a Barden Bella? That's a new one. Hows the crazy hip-hop queen going to mash with the up-tight leader of the Bellas? and what happens when she starts to fall for a Treble? AU Donald/OC Story from the one-shot Stand Off..
1. Welcome To The University Of Barden

**(3****rd**** Person POV) **

The large building loomed almost ominously at her, the large flags waving in the wind as the sun cast eerie shadows on the sidewalk. This was definitely a place she was going to like, looking around she spotted a bunch of over active students, laughing and pushing each other around as they walked through the gate. Yes, she was really going to like this school, what school you ask? Barden University, she thought that for such a fun school, they had a lame ass name. Grabbing her worn out black duffle bags from the back seat of the small sedan. You'd think for how much money her family had that they would have a better car, like a sports car or something, but no, they don't. She said good bye to her mom and dad and started off towards the main building, her parents had come late last night and put the rest of her boxes in her room, something about her being incapable or something. Frankly she couldn't give a shit, she was just glad she didn't have to drag the boxes up two flights of stairs. She was almost to the door when a perky looking blonde stopped her , or should she say, fake blonde.

"Hi! Welcome to Barden University, what dorm?" The blonde asked, her name tag stating her name was Peggy and that she was the welcoming committee, her fake smile was about as fake as her hair color.

"Franklin" Skylar replied back roughly, she just wanted to get to her room and take a nap, then find her way to Meller Hall for dance tryouts. Which was the only reason Skylar was at this school, she loved hip-hop dance, and Barden had an amazing dance program that could launch her career.

"Okay, what you're going to do is go left, then take a the next–" Skylar zoned out, this girls voice was like nails on a chalk board, her head snapped almost painfully fast to the side when she recognized the sound of beat-boxing, back at her old school, beat-boxing and hip-hop dance went hand in hand so she knew the sound well. Only problem was she couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

"Your map and your official BU rape whistle, now remember, don't blow it unless it's actually happening" Fake blondes voice pushed its way into her head and she looked back to the obnoxiously happy girl.

Skylar grabbed the whistle and stuck it into her bra, good place for a rape whistle right? Pushing past fake Barbie and dragging one of her bags behind her as she carried the other on her shoulder. Now it was time for her to find her dorm, and she couldn't for the life of her remember where Barbie said it was and she really didn't care. Great day for a walk. Pushing past people impatiently as she made her way towards what she thought was the right building, it wasn't.

"Well shit" She exclaimed, reading the sign on the building that said, Telmon Hall, that wasn't even close to Franklin, picking up her other bag and slinging it over her other shoulder, she slowly walked over to some other buildings. Her heavy bags digging into her shoulders painfully.

"Do you need help?" Someone whispered so quietly that Skylar didn't even think anyone was there until she turned around, seeing a small Korean girl dressed in hipster clothes and sitting on the stairs of the building next to her.

"Um, yeah, thank you" Skylar said, handing off one of her bags to the Korean girl, she struggled lightly with picking it up but eventually got it. Steading herself on the post next to her as she looked over at Skylar.

"What dorm?" The girl whispered again, Skylar was starting to think that she just didn't like talking at a normal level, Skylar didn't really like people so all power to the girl if she wants to whisper.

Skylar looked over her sheet to make sure she had it right, "Franklin" She said, holding up the paper to the small hipster girl.

"Follow me" The girl whispered, starting to walk forward before Skylar could even reply, they walked in silence most of the way, neither really being a fan of small talk so it was nice to just walk. They came up to a large red brick building that had the word Franklin on it in bold letters. How did Skylar miss that? The small Korean girl handed her the bag and started to walk off, not even waiting to catch her name. _"Okay then" _ Skylar thought, yelling her name at the girl as she disappeared around the corner, laughing softy, Skylar pushed the large glass double doors open and started her trek up the two flights of stairs. They really needed an elevator here.

Panting heavily as she got to the top of the stairs, throwing her heavy ass bags down and dragging them down the hall towards 7B, she fished her key from her pocket and stuck it in the lock. Unlocking the door and swinging it open, she threw her bags on the small twin bed that was on the other side of the room, the bed on the right was already made and looked like someone had already set their stuff up.

"_Yay, I get a roommate"_ Skylar thought sarcastically, starting to unpack her boxes that her parents had left all over the floor on her side of the dorm. She shook her head lightly, her parents never respected her stuff. She put her band posters all above her bed, they consisted of bands and singers like: **Eminem, Lil-Wayne, Skrillex, Dr. Dre, Chris Brown, T-Pain, Fall Out Boy, **and the **Plain White T's**. Making her bed with her skull and cross bones comforter set, she was onto her clothes when the door to her room opened and a big-boned blonde girl came in. Skylar hated calling anyone fat, because she just didn't believe anyone was, everyone's perfect how they are. Which was one of the reasons she didn't mind when people called her weird or a freak, because it didn't bother her, she liked who she was.

"What's up Shawshank?" The blonde asked, throwing herself down on Skylar's bed.

"Um, nothing?" Skylar said, laughing softly as she hung up another shirt in her small walk in closet.

"I'm Fat Amy, and you are?" The girl Skylar now knew as _'Fat Amy' _asked, standing up and looking at Skylar's posters and knick-knack's.

"I'm Skylar, and you call yourself _Fat Amy_?" Skylar asked, her face giving away the shock she felt as her mouth popped open a little.

Amy smiled over her shoulder, looking Skylar up and down as she said, "Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back"

Skylar couldn't help the smile that fought its way onto her face, she had a feeling that her and Amy were going to be very good friends, she finished hanging up her clothes and checked the time. She didn't have time to take a nap anymore, she had to get to dance auditions.

"Well Amy, I have to get to dance auditions, but it was nice meeting you" Skylar said, grabbing her purse and a change of clothes to dance in, Amy smiled and said bye but Skylar barely caught it as she raced out the door. This was Skylar's big chance, her shot to make it into the big leagues, she had to ace her audition. Racing across the quad she almost tripped over a few people but she righted herself before things got embarrassing, muttering a quick sorry before she was off once again. She went to a few buildings before she finally found the right one, smiling as she stared up at the large building, she pushed open the door and walked in, slightly out of breath from running as she attempted to tell the lady behind the counter her name. The lady nodded and pointed her in the right direction, quickly Skylar ran to the bathroom and changed into her dance clothes, which consisted of a white wife beater that she had stolen from her ex-boyfriend and cut into a half top, and her camouflage cargo pants. She stared herself down in the small dingy mirror that was in the bathroom, her nerves were getting the best of her as she tried to calm her racing heart, she had danced in front of hundreds of people in competitions, so why is three people so hard for her? Oh right, because they hold her very future in the palm of their hands. She took in a large calming breath and exited the bathroom, walking through the door that led to the auditorium and walked up to the large stage. She stated her name to the judges and handed them her CD to play while she dances. Normally she would just freestyle while her friends would beat-box but she couldn't do that here and it was gnawing away at her nerves. When the beat started her heart finally slowed, she could do this, this was her zone. Feeling the beat vibrate through her, she started to dance, incorporating some moves from some dance movies she had seen as the track continued. **(AN- watch?v=o4twa3NhOZE her dance) **

When the track stopped she was pouring sweat, her wife beater sticking to her uncomfortably as she stood under the hot stage lights. The judges were still writing and their faces gave away nothing, which was upsetting Skylar a lot, she hated not being able to read people. One of the judges finally looked up, an older woman whose hair was starting to grey, she smiled and said.

"Congratulations, and welcome to the University of Barten"

Skylar breathed a large sigh of relief, a large smile coming to her face as she exited the stage, she did it! She made it in, she was so happy that tears were coming to her eyes. Going out the door and starting her trek back to her dorm with a little more pep in her step, but there was one thing Skylar wasn't aware of, the Judges weren't the only ones watching her dance, someone else was too.

And he was impressed….

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter, I'm just going to say now that I'm terrible at updating and I'm also writing three other stories so I apologize if it takes me a bit to update. And the links for her clothes are on my profile**


	2. Singing In The Rain? No, The Shower

**This chapter is dedicated to ****NerdAlertzAJ ****and ****JovieBlack, ****thanks for the reviews guys.**

**(Donald's POV)**

I hadn't meant to watch her dance, hell I hadn't even meant to find her, I was just making my way towards the Treble house and I remembered that I had to pick up some stuff for the upcoming set, and the stuff was in the auditorium. I don't remember much after that, all I know is I was mesmerized, yes, the famous ladies' man of a-capella was mesmerized. The small blonde on stage in her _too big_ wife beater that was cut jaggedly and her camouflage cargo pants that made her ass look _'oh so fine'_, it was like someone was pulling my heart through my stomach, and that wasn't a pleasant feeling. The way she moved on stage, her moves were hip-hop but I couldn't help but feel that they moved smoother then ballet. She panted heavily as the song came to an end and I began to wonder how much time had passed while I stood in the back, watching her move like some love sick puppy. That was not who I was, I was Donald Keller Ramsey, ladies' man, beat-boxer, rapper, and Treble-Maker. I needed to pull myself together before I did something stupid, like profess my love for her and ask her to be my girlfriend, the very thought made me shiver. I sighed heavily as she exited the stage and all but ran through the doors, not even pausing to cast a glance at me, she had gotten into the dance program and I was slightly frightened by the small feeling of joy that was bubbling in my stomach, was I happy she got in? I didn't even know the girl, and yet I had no say over what my mind was doing as it subconsciously replayed the sight of her dancing over and over in my head. _The way she moved those hips, _it was like she was born to dance, and maybe she was. Fixing my hooded sweat shirt, I threw my hood up and walked outside into the pouring rain, the rain pelted against my skin uncomfortably and made me walk faster towards the Treble house. I didn't care about the stuff I needed to get, Bumper could drag his lazy ass here and get the stuff himself. I had a bigger situation to deal with.

I think I was developing feelings for the hip-hop queen.

(**Skylar's POV) **

I practically ran my way back to the dorms, not even caring that I was getting soaked with rain, I was so happy I was almost skipping as I made my way up the stairs in Franklin Hall. The wide smile was yet to leave my face as I busted through my room door, slamming it shut behind me and doing this crazy mixture of a seizer and the Harlem shake as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had made it in! Everything I had been dreaming for since I was ten years old was coming true. I didn't know what to do with myself, I turned and looked to the other side of my room, and sure enough there was Amy. Looking at me with a wide and knowing smile.

"I'm guessing the auditions went well" She said, looking back down at the magazine that she held in her lap, holding a doughnut in the other hand.

"I'm in!" I screamed, once again breaking out in some crazy dance, this time a little more controlled and I did some of my hip-hop routine.

"I see why, damn your moves are hot, bitch!" She exclaimed, sitting up and pushing the Australian magazine away from her and onto the floor, I didn't care enough to pick it up.

I laughed softly as I threw my bag onto the bed, grabbing a pair of fuzzy black and red sleeping shorts, pairing it with a black tank top. I told Amy I was going to shower and quickly made my way towards the dormitory showers, I wasn't exactly a fan of showering with other girls, even if there was a curtain in between. It wasn't because I wasn't comfortable in my body, it was just I didn't like everyone seeing what I had to offer. It made it even worse that it was co-ed showers, talk about awkward. I softly padded my way into the shower room, having kicked off my shoes back in my room, there wasn't really a point to wear shoes when I lived like six feet from the shower hall. I pushed back the shower curtain, trying to ignore the sound of the water running in the stall down from mine, I didn't want to know who was in the room with me. Turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature, I stepped under the spray of streaming liquid, the hot water relieving the ache in my muscles from dancing. I loved hip-hop dance, but it was a bitch on the muscles, I always needed some kind of massage. It wasn't like I could do what I did in high school and go to the local mall every Friday and get a free massage. I started to hum slightly to a tune that was stuck in my head, I couldn't give a shit if the person in the next stall didn't like it, today was the best day of my life and if I wanted to sing, by god I was going to sing. Singing had been something I enjoyed as a hobby, dance always came first, but singing was something I did to get my mind off things, or when I was frustrated that I couldn't get a routine right. By the time I got to the chorus of the song, I was full on singing at the top of my lungs.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down...oh no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no_

_So don't you bring me down today..._

I was too far in the song, or should I say _my head_. To hear the water shut off in the stall down from mine, or hear their footsteps as they came closer to my shower, eager to hear me sing some more. Had I known, I would have picked a cooler song. I liked Christina Aguilera a lot but she wasn't really my genre, I was into rap mostly, and anything with a hard core beat, I wasn't sure why that song was in my head.

_And everywhere we go_

_(and everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(the sun will always, always shine)_

_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side…_

I shut off the water, slightly frightened by the sound of footsteps hauling ass out of the room, but I shrugged it off as someone being late, by the time I was toweled off and dressed it was already dark outside. Walking back to my dorm in the middle of the night by myself, not my best plan. Why the hell didn't I bring that rape whistle, or at least the knife I usually keep in my bra? Is it weird to keep a knife in your bra? No, I don't think so.

The wind chilled my slightly wet skin as I made a break for the sidewalk, goose bumps raised on my arms as the wind made the trees creak and groan. I usually loved scary places and scary things, but today was the best day of my life and I really didn't feel like getting raped on the way to my dorm. Finally making it to my building and breaking a small sigh of relief as I trudged my tired body up the stairs, my eyes already blurring softly as I pushed open my door. I tossed my shower bag to the floor and my body hit the bed with a loud thump, Amy was already asleep and I was too by the time my head hit the pillow. I went to sleep with a smile on my face, for the first time in a long time, I was actually happy. Maybe just maybe, things were looking up for me.

**(Amy's POV)**

I grudgingly opened my eyes, pulled from my slumber by the annoying sound of my phone buzzing on the bed side table, the annoying vibration moving the phone across the wood in an extremely annoying sound. I plucked my phone from the table and flipped it open, squinting as I tried to read the screen, my eyes still foggy from sleep.

_1 unread message. _

It was from a number I didn't recognize, and it wasn't in my contacts, I hesitantly opened the text, my demeanor quickly changing from scared to shock to downright amazement.

"**The Barden Bellas need Skylar Grey, ASAP." **

**(AN- hope you guys liked this chapter, and who was listening to her sing in the shower? Who sent the text to Amy? Stick around for the next chapter of The Story Of Us. ;) and for any confusion, Skylar transferred in the middle of the year, so everyone is already been in the bellas for a while, the fall mixer has already happened. Also the song she sings is Beautiful- Christina Aguilera )**


	3. I'm Just Full Of Great Ideas Lately

**(AN. This is slightly different then the way the one shot went, this story is loosely based off Stand Off, because the way I want this story to go it can't follow every word of the one shot. So Skylar transferred to BU after the Fall Mixer and should join the Bellas right before the Riff-Off, Hope you enjoy!)**

**(Amy's POV) **

I had been pondering the text all day, who was it from? How did they know Skylar? How did they know she could sing? I knew I had to show the bellas the text today, but I was dreading what they would say. Would they let Skylar into the bellas? Could Skylar even sing? I pushed open the door to the school gym, the rest of the bellas all sat around in metal chairs as Aubrey and Chloe stood at the front, pointing to different things on two big white boards, containing our plan to win the regionals. I took a seat in the back, my phone clenched tightly in my hand till my knuckles turned white. I wondered when would be the right time to speak up.

"I have bad news everyone" Aubrey said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Unfortunately, Ashley came clean to me that she was Treble-boned during the Fall Mixer, she's been disinvited from the Bellas"

I guess this was the best time as any, we were now short a girl and this could be a good opportunity, let's just hope whoever it was is right about Skylar.

I silently stood up from my chair, all eyes turned to me in question.

"Yes Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked, slightly annoyed after being interrupted in her story.

"I received an anonymous text that I think you guys might want to see" I said, handing my phone forward and watching as everyone passed it around, it finally got back to Aubrey and she stared down at it the longest.

"Who is Skylar Grey?" She asked, her interest in the subject peaked.

"She's my roommate, she's a dancer here" I said, tugging slightly at my shirt.

"Have you heard her sing?" She asked, still staring down at the text.

"No, not yet, but whoever sent this obviously has" I said.

"Bring her here" She said, her tone stating it was final and she chucked the phone back at me, going right back into rehearsals as she acted like nothing happened.

I just hoped I could get her here.

**(Skylar's POV)**

I yawned loudly as my eye lids fluttered open, stretching out like a cat in the sun, the sound of my bones popping echoing around the quiet room. I groaned in relief as I pulled myself out of the soft sheets, last night had been one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had, probably something to do with it being one of the best days of my life. I padded bare foot across the room over to my closet, picking out a white graphic Tee, my black skinny jeans and some white high top sneakers. I quickly changed, grabbing my book bag and my room key as I headed out the door. I was going to spend my day on the quad studying, and then have dance practice later on.

Heading out the front door, I walked slowly towards the quad, it was sunny outside and about ninety degrees, a nice change from yesterday's rainy weather. I softly threw my book bag down on the grass, sitting down and pulling out some of my books, I wasn't very good with Math but I had too much pride to admit that I needed help to anyone. Plus, who was going to help me? The only friend here I had was Amy, and my friends back at my old school wouldn't know any of this shit either, so I was utterly screwed. I scribbled down different things, my brain trying to work out the problems, it wasn't working well. I worked on it for another hour before with a frustrated sigh I threw my pencil down, putting away my math book and deciding to just head straight to dance practice. Screw math, I was never going to need it anyway. I picked up my bags and raced back towards my dorm to put my stuff away and grab a pair of sweat pants, I headed out towards the parking lot in the back of the school, no one parked back there so it was a great place to practice my moves. I propped my iPhone up on the light pole and played a remix of the song Pumped Up Kicks, it was a good remix to dance to.** (AN. watch?v=49n7jgBplYc remove the spaces)**

When the base dropped in the song, I did this sort of dip thing that I thought looked like a sorta matrix type deal, one of my friends back home had taught me how to do it and since then I had try to incorporate it in all my dances. I panted heavily as the song came to an end, picking up my phone and starting the slow walk back to my dorm, I needed to get a shower and then maybe watch a movie or something.

I walked through a small group of trees that shaded the hot evening sun from me, so dancing in a large parking lot in the blazing heat wasn't my best idea, the shade gave me a little relief from the heat and I stopped to fully enjoy it. My breathing was erratic and I could feel the fuzziness in my head, I seriously needed some water or I was seriously risking passing out. I should have brought a water bottle with me, hell I was just full of great plans lately, I pushed myself forward, making it a few more steps forward before the fuzziness returned and my vision started to blacken on the sides.

"Almost there" I cheered myself on, it mostly came out in a breathy whisper, I breathed a large sigh of relief when the blurry outline of my building came in to view, at least I hoped it was my building. I was almost to the steps when my vision blacked out fully, I knew I wasn't going to make it inside the building, I was passing out right here, out in the open. I never felt my body hit the ground with a loud thud, all I heard was someone yelling, I couldn't recognize the voice though, the only thing I knew was that it was distinctively male.

"Stay with me beautiful" I heard someone say, slightly feeling their touch as someone swept the hair away from my face softly but it was like I was a million miles away, floating out somewhere in darkness.

The last conscious thought I had was.

"_Holy shit"_

**(AN. So this was not how I expected this to go, but this just wrote itself. Who do you think is by her side? I think we all know ;) sorry if anyone thinks that they run into each other too much but I believe its fate. Next chapter should be her introduction into the Bellas and maybe the Riff-Off? Stay tuned for the next chapter of The Story Of Us! ) **


	4. My Good Samaritan

**(So, I noticed lately that people will always be like "well no one reviews my stories so they must hate it and there for I must delete it. No offence to you guys, but why the hell do you write? For yourself? Nope, for other people. Yes, getting reviews are great! But I'm not going to delete my story because I don't have the number of reviews that I wanted. Again no offence to people out there, but just write what you want, don't care what others think and just do what makes YOU happy. Sorry for the rant and here's the next chapter of The Story Of Us)**

**Warning – language is a little worse in this chapter ;)**

**(Skylar's POV)**

I felt myself start to groggily come too, the first thing I notice was the absence of the hard ground beneath me, whatever I was on was actually quite soft. I tried to peal open my tired and drained eyes but I snapped them shut immediately when the sun shone brightly right into them. I mumbled profanities, _that would have gotten me a nice pop in the mouth if my mom was here, _as I once again tried to open my eyes. This time I succeeded, blinking rapidly as I tried to make out where I was, the familiar furniture and posters that filled the room bringing me to my conclusion, I was in my own dorm. How was that so? Didn't I pass out on the grass? Did someone move me? Who? Why not leave me there? The massive amount of questions that plagued my mind was quickly causing a migraine and I hung my head into my hands as I tried to rub away the pain. I pealed myself out of the soft sheets and padded over to my closet, noticing in the mirror that someone had stripped me of my jeans and shoes.

"Just great, whoever brought me here, stripped me. Fucking awesome" I muttered, grabbing another outfit randomly from my closet, which consisted of a black tank top, white skinny jeans, and my blue striped hoodie that had little blue devil horns on it. I fumbled into my blue high tops and cast a glance at the digital clock on my bedside table, the slightly dimmed green letters stating that it was two o-clock in the evening. Wasn't I studying on the quad at two? Another realization had me checking the calendar in urgency, breathing a large sigh of relief that I didn't have dance class today, I had been passed out since about three yesterday. I've never stayed out that long, I shook it off momentarily, I had bigger issues to deal with. Like figuring out who the hell carried me to my dorm and changed my clothes, I tried to ignore the tiny voice in my head that whispered things like, how sweet it was that the person wanted me to be comfortable while I was unconscious. I told that voice to shut the hell up and listened to the more rational voice that was pissed as hell that someone had taken my clothes off while I was knocked out. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye and I swiveled in my step to see what it was, there was a small piece of paper lying on the pillow of my bed, how didn't I see that? I snatched it up furiously, cursing anyone who had the balls to leave a note when they practically molested me.

**Hey beautiful, **

**First off, if you're wearing different clothes or missing any articles, it wasn't me. **

I instantly breathed a sigh of relief, most of the anger drained away as I continued to read the small letter.

**I figured you wouldn't want someone you didn't know undressing you.**

Wasn't that the understatement of the century?

**So, I left a note for Amy to make you more comfortable and check up on you, hope you feel better.**

A small smile was starting to grace my features as I continued on, who was this? Why did they care so much?

**PS, bring a water bottle next time you're out in the sun too long, I won't always be there to be your night and shining armor. Love, D.**

"Who the fuck is D?" I wondered out loud, slightly angered by the last comment, I didn't need anyone to protect me or take care of me, especially not a guy. I had gathered a lot of proof in high-school that guys sucked.

Ex-boyfriend one,

Ex-boyfriend two,

Ex-boyfriend three,

After that I just gave up, guys were dicks, and all they cared about was _'getting some'_ if you know what I mean.

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the bedside trash can, trying to ignore the feeling in my gut that wanted me to pick it back up and put it on my night stand. I was raging a war in my head when the sound of the door opening frightened me so much I let out a small squeak and spun around to face whoever had broken me from my inner turmoil with wide eyes. It was just Amy, I breathed a sigh of relief as I stared over at the large blonde, a small giggle emanating from my chest as I threw myself back down on the bed.

"Finally sleeping beauty, I thought I was going to have to pour a bucket of hot sauce all over you to wake you up" She said with a large grin, handing me a small bag with a bagel in it, I shook my head dismissing it.

"Hot sauce?" I said, quirking an eyebrow amusedly.

She just shrugged, dismissing it with a simple statement of, "What else would you want to be covered in?"

I could only laugh as my head fell back against the mattress, silence filled the room as my laughter died down, a quick glance at Amy had me questioning what was happening in that bubbly head of hers, she looked like she was having a pretty big inner battle, _"I know that feeling"_ I thought, sitting up and facing Amy with a small smile.

"Whatever is happening in that crazy head of yours, you can tell me about it" I said sincerely, patting the place on my bed in front of me in a gesture for her to come here, she smiled softly and took a seat in front of me. Looking almost hesitant as she asked.

"I need a favor"

I wasn't ready for the fact that, that very statement would change my life forever, and bring me something that I didn't think I would ever find. Family, Loyalty, Love. All three? Looking back on it I'm glad I chose what I did.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, I take part in an a-cappela singing group called the Barden Bellas, and a spot opened up, and it would be a huge favor for me if you would sing with us" She said, glancing around nervously, which was weird for Amy, she was never nervous. She was always out-going and a little loud, now she was being quiet and the change in her demeanor was kind of frightening.

"Like sing, sing?" I asked hesitantly, I was fine with crowds and things. I never really got stage fright, but I wasn't very proud of my singing, it was just something I did when I was bored or worried. I never sung for sport, I didn't really think I was that good. Some of my friends had complemented me on it when I sang in front of them, but that's what friends do right? They bullshit you to make you feel better?

"Yes, it's a-cappela so it's a little hard, but I mean we really need to fill the spot before Regionals" Amy said, her eyes almost pleading as they bore into me.

"I'll think about it" I said slowly, not really sure what my answer was, it was something I needed to think about.

"Oh please please please! Skylar it would mean a lot to me!" Amy begged, yanking on my arm softly as she begged.

"I don't know Amy, I've never sung for people before, I don't even think I'm that good" I said softly.

"Show me, sing something" She said, swinging her arms out in an arch motion.

I racked my brain trying to figure out a song, I knew a few classics but I was more into rock and hip-hop. I stayed silent for a few moments before a song came into my head, I sighed softly before starting the chorus.

_Now you in a corner tryna put it together_

_How to love, how to love, for a second you were here_

_Now you over there, it's hard not to stare the way you moving_

_Your body, like you never had a love, never had a love_

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_

_The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions_

_But it wasn't your fault, wasn't in your intentions_

_You the one here talking to me, you don't wanna listen_

I sighed softly, shutting my mouth, Amy stared at me with a slight awe and understanding look that made me have to look away, I wasn't anywhere near that good. She opened and closed her mouth a few seconds before she grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye with a look of determination,

"You are great, and the Bellas need you" She said sternly, shaking my shoulders softly.

I looked around the room awkwardly before casting a look back at her, "If I say yes will shut up about it" I said, looking down at my paint chipped nails.

She literally screamed, like _screamed_, I covered my ears with a grimace. Slapping my hands over her mouth in an attempt to muffle the loud high pitched wails. Finally she stopped screaming and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, muttering "thank you" again and again. I let out a small laugh and hesitantly patted her on the back.

"You're welcome Amy" I said sincerely.

"Okay" She said pulling back from the hug, "I need to take you to meet Aubrey"

The way she said it made me think I was meeting the queen or something, I nodded stiffly, straightening out my shirt as I stood up. She stood with me, pointing me in the right directions as we walked, I could feel the nervousness coming off her in waves and it was making me very uncomfortable. She pushed open the rusty door to the gym and I followed behind her hesitantly, noticing as soon as I walked in that there was like nine sets of eyes on me, suddenly I was feeling slightly nervous. The way most of them was staring was normal, the hair and the piercings _(Snakebites)_ were a little much to handle, but one of them was out right glaring and I had my fingers crossed hoping that she wasn't Aubrey.

No such luck.

"Aubrey, this is Skylar Grey" Amy said, introducing me to the blonde haired lady who had been glaring at me since I walked in the door, her arms crossed tightly across her chest and a permanent scowl on her face.

"Can you sing?" Aubrey asked sternly, that grimace on her face was going to cause serious worry lines on her face.

"_Karma bitch" _I thought, stifling the laugh that wanted to come out as I answered all of her questions, and trust me, she asked _a lot. _By the time she was done I thought that I had been questioned by the FBI, she told me to take a seat in the back and I did so while muttering things along the lines of _"Crawl in a well—bitch—asshole"_ I noticed that there was two pairs of eyes on me that were staring at me like an actual normal person, one of them was a Caucasian girl with long dark brown hair, she had a spike in her right ear and her sense of clothing was alternative with a little rock mixed in. The other was a small Korean girl that I instantly recognized as the girl who helped me carry my bags when I first got here. I gave each of them a polite smile and sat quietly, listening to Aubrey or as I liked to nickname her _'Queen Bitch'_ talk about the plans and routines. When time rolled around to actually get up and practice the routines I was pretty excited, dancing was what came naturally to me.

Boy, was I disappointed.

The set sucked and when I say sucked, I mean _sucked._ It was one of the worst sets I've ever done, who the hell even came up with this monstrosity? A blind guy? I was seriously starting to re-think agreeing to do this, could it get any worse? It did. When they brought out the uniforms my face took on a bright red color, and a small gasp slipped from my lips.

"What the fuck is that thing?" I asked, covering my eyes as I felt my retinas burning just looking at it.

"It's your uniform" Aubrey said, clenching her teeth in a very painful grimace. Damn, if looks could kill, they would be scraping me off the walls.

I rolled my pale blue orbs and grabbed the uniform bag from her hand, god, it burned just touching it. I folded it over my arm and walked behind Amy as we all dispersed and went our separate ways, Amy came to a stand next to me as we made our way to our dorms, I was waiting for her take yell or bitch about not taking Aubrey seriously or something but she thankfully stayed quiet. When we reached our dorm she surprised me by giving me a short hug, my shock must have shown on my face because she quickly explained.

"Thank you for doing this, and I'm sorry about Aubrey, she can be a bit much" Amy said, her face twisting into a slight grimace at the end.

"_Guess I'm not the only who doesn't really like 'Queen Bitch'" _I thought, chuckling softly as I gave a slight nod to Amy before walking into our room, I instantly plopped myself down on my bed, wanting to take a small nap. It was already getting dark and I was seriously getting tired. It seems that wouldn't be possible for as soon as I started to drift off I was rudely awakened by my phone buzzing loudly in my pocket. I fumbled around lazily in my pocket, plucking my phone out and seeing what had made it buzz.

_1 unread message._

**Hey Skylar, Its lily. Be ready for the Riff-Off at 8, old drained pool over by lot 7. **

"What the fuck is a Riff-Off" I wondered out loud, my thoughts were answered as Amy came out of her closet freshly showered and looking ready to go out. She must have left and gone down to the shower room as soon as I got back.

"The Riff-Off is a competition between the groups, it goes by category and its pretty touch and go but you have to match a song with your opponent that still fits in the category" She said, throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"Sounds complicated" I said, standing up and walking over towards my closet to get ready, I didn't have time to go to the shower room but I could freshen up in our small dorm bathroom. I grabbed a black half top, my black cargo pants with the zippers and chains down the front, and my black combat boots. Paring it with my studded belt that had **'Fuck'** on it in large letters. I softly ran a brush through my hair, getting rid of all the knots. I set my clothes on the toilet seat and started my make-up first, doing a smokey eye look with black and adding silver eye liner. I pulled on my half top carefully, trying not to mess up my make-up, sliding my cargo pants up my long legs and pulling on a pair of socks. I laced up my boots quickly, running a brush through my hair once more before deeming myself ready. I walked out of the small bathroom, doing a spin for Amy to show her my outfit, I laughed softly as she wolf whistled. It was nice having Amy around, having someone to talk to, it made college life a lot easier. We set out for lot 7, walking quickly so we weren't late getting there, it was almost eight now.

When we got there it couldn't help but smile a little, it looked like a lot of fun, despite the ominous text from Lily. I was helped down into the pool by a cute looking freshman, he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, his charming smile could make any girl melt. Too bad I wasn't any girl. I walked over to the Bellas, giving a wave to Lily and Becca, I ignored the glare I was getting from Aubrey, she must have not appreciated my outfit.

"Sorry princess, I like my style the way it is" I muttered, receiving another eye piercing glare which I returned with a sickly sweet smile. When the competition started I stayed in the back, helping out vocally when it was our turn but other than that I wasn't really participating. The 80's weren't really my thing, but when the next category came up I could help the smirk that stretched across my face.

**Songs about sex. **

Now sex I could do, rap and hip-hop pretty much lived and breathed sex. The moves and the songs, it was all about how aroused you could make someone on stage while still staying appropriate, so to speak. I joined in whole-heartedly while Cynthia Rose and Stacy did S&M, watching as they battled it out with the Trebles. They went back and forth but when Stacy got interrupted again I knew it was my chance.

_Let's talk about sex baby, let's talk about you – _

I ran over, the wind blowing my pink and blonde dyed hair. Shocking everyone as I stopped him mid lyric, no one knew who I was, most of the crowd waited with bated breath to see what would happen, and then I opened my mouth.

_You ain't know she get lower than a muffler_

_Even with her girlfriends show stopping with a hustler_

_The way she move her body she might see the Maserati_

_She wanna put it on me tryna show me her tsunami_

_She make it hard to copy always tight and never sloppy_

_And got her entourage and her own paparazzi_

_Now there she go again riding through the stormy weather_

_You better button up if you wanna go get her_

_'Cause it is what it is, everybody wanna love her_

_But when she pop it, boy, you better run for cover_

I rapped, some of the Bellas that knew the song joined in to help me. I stunned everyone as I slowly moved towards the Treble I had interrupted, I think his name was Donald, at least that's what the other one was saying as he tried to pull him away from me. I threw in a couple dance moves, pulling a few cheers from the crowd as I took my time to really study Donald. His dark tanned skin obviously stated that he was of Indian heritage, I couldn't tell what color his eyes were under his think rimmed glasses, which were obviously for looks and not for actual use. His body from what I could tell was toned and lean, which is what I liked, I didn't really like big muscly guys.

_She moves her body like a cyclone_

_And she makes me wanna do it all night long_

_Going hard when they turn the spotlights on_

_Because she moves her body like a cyclone_

_A mighty cyclone_

When two of the other Trebles stepped up to interrupt me Donald stopped them, literally, both hands on their chests and stopped them. His face held no emotion, maybe a little bit of awe, he seemed almost impressed with my set. Which for some reason made my stomach tingle weirdly, I tried to ignore that feeling. When I was close to ending the song I knew how I was going to end it, a way I could end it and make sure that we won and that I wasn't going to be forgotten any time soon. I swaggered my way towards him, my chest almost touching his as I finished out the song, his warm breath was spraying on my face and I couldn't help the small smirk that stretched on my lips. I tried to ignore the glares that I could feel penetrating the back of my head, I didn't have to guess to know who they were coming from.

_Shawty got looks and shawty got class_

_Shawty got hips and shawty got ass_

As soon as the word ass left my lips I dropped down into a squat, grabbing onto his shirt and using it to pull myself back up. It intentionally rubbed my hips against his and I couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread into my stomach as I came face to face with him. Breathing heavily as we stared at each other, his breathing had picked up as well but for an entirely different reason as mine.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered, his eyes flickering down to my lips, I licked my lips softly, watching as his eyes followed my tongue. I knew by the sound of footsteps that Aubrey was coming to pull me away from him, I knew why, on the way over Amy had informed me of the rule about not having sex with the Trebles. To me it was a dumb rule, I mean have you looked at them, half of them could be Calvin Kline models.

I backed away slowly, feeling Aubrey's hand on my arm. I kept my eyes locked with Donald's, what he said finally clicked in my head. His voice, I had heard it before.

"_Stay with me beautiful"_

His voice echoed in my head, my eyes widening in recognition, it was him, he was the one that helped me when I fainted. The note, it made sense now.

_Love, D_

My Good Samaritan, my stranger.

He was Donald.

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was the longest chapter yet! Hope no one hated how it differed from the one-shot, most of it stayed the same but some of the facts were different. **


	5. Damn Keys

**So, hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, we finally made it to where the whole thing started. The one-shot, did everyone like it? Hope so, anyway, here's the next chapter! **** btw this chapter is dedicated to ****SabrinaTeenagedB**** because she left an amazing review that made my entire day and made me want to update sooner!**

Skylar's P.O.V

The crowd erupted into cheers, throwing their cups and other things in the air as Justin announced that we had won, you know those pop guns that shoot confetti, some drunk dick shot me with one. The rest of the Bellas were soaking it in, cheering and laughing as they celebrated our victory. I was silent, my gaze never leaving the man that had plagued my mind all day.

Donald.

There was something different about him, he wasn't like the other Trebles, I could tell. Yes, he did seem like a lady's man, and a little full of himself, but hell, who isn't? He didn't get angry over their loss, no, he seemed generally impressed. I knew I had my work cut out for me, but I think my life just got a whole lot more interesting.

I quickly zoned back in when I felt someone tug on my arm, looking over I saw that the culprit was Amy.

"Yeah?"

"We're heading back to Aubrey's dorm to celebrate, you coming?" She asked.

"Uh, no, I think I'm going to head to bed early. I'm a little tired" I said, lying but she didn't notice. I had way too much to think about to party tonight, I just wanted to crawl into my dorm, eat ice-cream, and watch horror movies.

"Oh, okay" She said, a small frown gracing her lips.

"Yeah" I nodded awkwardly, turning around and walking off with a small wave. I tried very hard to ignore the stares I could feel on my back but I couldn't resist looking back one last time. Of course it was him, our gazes locked, blue eyes to whatever the fuck his eyes were colored. It's like he was studying me, I felt naked under his gaze, and I very much didn't like that feeling. Normally it was me giving others that feeling, I was good at reading people, but with Donald, I came up blank. I didn't know what his intensions were or why he looks at me the way he does, its one big puzzle.

I knew we had been staring at each other for too long, people would notice, so I reluctantly tore my gaze from his and made my way towards my dorm, the chilly night air hitting me like a ton of bricks once I was up on the sidewalk. _"Why didn't I bring a jacket?" "Oh right, cause I'm a dipshit" _I rubbed at my cold arms, trying to warm them the best I could as goose bumps peppered my skin. I breathed a sigh of relief when my building came into view; I quickly jogged up the steps and pushed open the double glass doors. Breathing in a deep breath and letting out a sigh as the heat hit me in welcomed relief. I lazily made my way to my dorm room, dragging my feet, the heat was doubling the fact I was already tired, I went to grab my key from my pocket when I realized my pockets were empty, I had dropped my key. "Shit, fuck, shit" I said out loud, getting pissed off at the fact I know had to go retrace my steps around campus to find my key, I trudged my way back down the hall and into the lobby, my sky blue optics tracing every inch of the ground to find the small black key with the tiny pink skull on it. I pushed open the glass doors and instantly the cold hit me again, with a small shiver I made my way down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, my eyes scanning the ground like a cop looking for clues. I made it all the way back to lot 7 and still didn't find it, with a heavy sigh I trudged down the pool ladder, dropping down into the pool and scanning around the large and empty space. With all the people gone this thing was huge, it would take me forever to find it in this thing.

"Looking for this?"

My breath caught in my throat, it couldn't be.

I slowly turned towards his voice, giving myself a pat on the back mentally for not jumping and letting out a scream.

"Donald" I said, almost testing his name on my lips, it was nice.

His grin turned almost wolfish and this time when I shivered it was for a completely different reason, tracing my eyes over him they came to a stop on his hand, in his palm was the very reason I was out here, my room key.

He took a few steps closer to me, away from the shadows and I got a better look at him, he had taken off his Treble jacket and the god awful sweater he was wearing earlier. Leaving him in a plain white T-shirt and his dark washed jeans that were riding dangerously low on his hips, I licked my lips softly, tearing my gaze away from 'that' area.

"I'd like my key back, it's fucking cold out here" I said, trying to play it cool and smiling internally that my voice came out calm and didn't give me away.

He took a couple more steps closer to me, he was almost right on me, I could feel his breath on my face, damn him for being taller than me.

"Here" he said softly, opening his palm out to me, the small black key calling out to me, but there was a part of me that didn't want to take it, that meant I wouldn't have a reason to be out here, with him. I reached for it slowly, my gaze staying locked with his, up close I could see his eyes were brown. I usually didn't like brown eyes, I thought they looked like shit, pun intended, but his were like warm chocolate. When my hand touched his he grabbed it, pulling me against him and wrapping his other arm around my waist. I gasped softly, staring up at him in question.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, it coming out as low as a whisper. I wanted to smack myself, _"What are you doing? Really! What's it look like dumbass"_

"What I've wanted to do since the first day I saw you" He said, and then his lips were on mine and I could make a coherent thought if I wanted to.

His lips were soft and I couldn't help the small moan that was building in the back of my throat, my hands came up and tangled in his dark black hair, deepening the kiss as his tongue swiped softly at my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth, which I gladly obliged. "_God damn was this boy a good kisser"_ I bit softly as his bottom lip, enjoying the small groans he was making as his arms tightened around my waist. I softly grinded my hips against his, the same way I had done it during the Riff-Off and I couldn't help but smile against his lips as he let out a loud moan, our lips finally disconnecting after a couple minutes, both of us completely out of breath and craving more.

"Wow" I whispered, my lips stretching into a small smile.

"Wow is right" He said just as low, it was like we were in our own little bubble, it was just us, and the whole world didn't matter. Tomorrow didn't matter, just right now, right here, with him.

I reluctantly separated from his arms, rubbing softly at the goose bumps on my arms that had risen for an entirely different reason than being cold. "I should head back" I said, my mind screaming at me to do the exact opposite, stay here and kiss him some more. He nodded silently and I slowly stepped away, walking backwards towards the pool ladder, when my back bumped into the metal I finally turned around. Climbing up onto the sidewalk and cast one last look over my shoulder, he was still there, staring up at me. I smiled softly to myself, walking towards my dorm for the second time tonight, only this time the cold didn't bother me. I trudged up the stairs and pushed open the glass doors, making my way down the hall way and towards my dorm room, pushing the small key into the door and unlocking it. I stepped in and set my key on my nightstand, I noticed the absence of Amy and figured she was still at the party celebrating our victory, oh well; I had my own victory tonight. I didn't change clothes or brush my hair, or take my make-up off. I just fell right into bed, falling asleep instantly with a smile on my face.

Next Day.

My oceanic optics fluttered open slowly; I squinted as the sun hit them. I stretched out, smiling softly as last night's events came back to me. I knew it was wrong, but that made it all more thrilling. I remember the oath we took, no sex with Trebles, does kissing count? Then again I always was a rule breaker. I pulled myself out of the sheets, padding over to my mirror and checking the small calendar on the side. I had dance competition today, I already had my dance down, it was the one I was practicing when I passed out on the grass, my thoughts once again drifted to Donald. How he had picked me up and carried me all the way to my dorm, made sure I was comfortable and left a note for Amy. I walked into my small walk in closet, grabbing a pair of black leather pants, a grey and red half top and a pair of red heels. I grabbed my duffle bag from under my small twin bed and put my dance clothes in it, I went into the bathroom and changed, brushed my teeth, and softly ran a brush through my tangled blonde and pink dyed locks. Coming out I grabbed my key off the nightstand and put my bag over my shoulder, I opened the door, stumbling back as I ran right into Amy.

"Hey Amy" I said, sporting a large grin, my mood had changed drastically, all thanks to one person.  
"Hey, Sky" She said, walking around me to grab her white and blue book bag off her desk.

"I got dance practice but we'll talk later okay?" I said, making my way out the door and down the long and curvy halls, I walked around the corner when I once again bumped into another person. "This isn't my fucking day" I muttered about to apologize when the words literally died on my lips.

"This is getting a little ridiculous, you know" He said, his delicious accent making the words come out a smooth as buttered bread.

"Donald"

**Cliffy! Hehe, hope everyone enjoyed this lovely chapter, ****they finally kissed****! I'm so flattered with the response I'm getting from this story, I'm glad everyone enjoys this. Until next time, Hannah **


	6. Damn those blasted sweaters

**Morning my lovelies, it is a wonderful sunny day here and what better way to celebrate that then with an update! I have a few shoutouts to give so first of we have ****SabrinaTeenageB ****and then we have ****NerdAlertzAJ**** because their reviews always make me smile and make me want to update sooner. This chapter is a little filler but I wanted to give you guys something **

Skylar's P.O.V

"Donald"

"The one and only" He said, flashing that charming grin that seemed to have me weak at the knees.

"Wh-what are you doing here" I stuttered, wanting to kick my own ass for sounded so pathetic, this seemed to please him because his smile got wider. _"Well, fuck"_

"I'm here to see if a very beautiful girl wants to go to lunch with me"

"Oh" I said, my insecurities were showing through again and I hated it. _"Is he talking about me? What if he's talking about someone else, did the kiss not mean anything to him? Oh god."_

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when his hand came up and softly brushed some of my dyed pink and blonde hair behind my ear.

"So, will you go to lunch with me?" He asked, a slightly nervous look coming on his face. _"Wait, was he nervous about me?"_

"You do know that I'm a Bella right?" I asked, chuckling softly. _"What the fuck are you doing? Say yes dumbass!"_

"Yeah, well" He said, leaning over so he could whisper into my ear, "I sensed that you weren't one that always follows the rules" He said, his voice sounded a little deeper than before and mix that with the fact I could feel his breath on my ear and the close proximity of his body. I might pass out…. Again.

"I would love to go, but I have a dance competition in like-" I said, grabbing my phone from my pocket and looking at it, "Twenty minutes" I said, offering him a small smile.

"Well, how about I come and then we go to dinner" He said, giving me a small wink.

"Holy shit" I muttered under my breath, cursing when I saw him smile. He heard me dammit, "That's fine, I would love to do that" I said, smiling as I walked around him and started down the hall. Stopping when I didn't hear another pair of footsteps, I turned to him, waving my hand towards me. "You coming Baby" I said sarcastically, my stomach erupting into butterflies as he smirked and jogged up to me.

"Let's go then Darling" He said, throwing his arm around me as we walked, I laughed softly, staring up at him amusedly.

"You know if someone see us then I'm gonna get kicked off the Bellas and you're going to get the ass kicking of a life time from leader boy" I said my lip tugging up in a small smirk, once again my mind was screaming profanities at me for not just shutting up and enjoying having his arm around me.

"I can deal with Bumper, and come on, do you even like being a Bella?"

"The outfits are atrocious, the choreography is a crime to nature, and the leader is a stuck up bitch" I said, labeling them on my fingers.

"So, you don't like it?'' He asked.

"But, it's a favor for Amy, so I put up with it" I said, smiling as I curled up closer to him.

"So where we going?" He asked once we we're out on the quad.

"Meller Hall" I said, pointing to large red brick building with the statue of a dancer in the front.

He nodded, staying quiet as we walked across the grass over to the building, going up with stairs and pushing open the door. I told him to stay put as I walked over to the lady at the front desk, I still don't know her name and checked in. I skipped back over to Donald, a large grin on my face.

"I have to go change, I'll be right back" I said, winking at him as I walked towards the bathroom. I quickly changed into a black sports bra with a white over shirt that had the sides cut off, pairing it with some black sweat pants that I had gotten from a Victoria Secret a while back and trading my black pumps for some white Nikes. I did a once over in the mirror, deeming myself ready, I pulled open the bathroom door. Grinning madly as I was met with the sight of Donald leaning against the wall, looking the air of casual as he waited. I skipped over to him, poking him in the chest softly as I laughed.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning as he batted away my hand.

"Born ready" I said confidently, flashing him a smirk as I made my way into the auditorium and showed him where to sit before going back stage to prepare for my set. I waited patiently by the back curtain, waiting for them to call my name. Finally I heard the all too familiar nasally voice come across the large speaker, Janet Palmer, the head dance coach and one of the hardest judges to impress. Every time I'm on stage I feel like I'm trying out for **So You Think You Can Dance (SYTYCD)**. I was just waiting for Mario Lopez; he could show up anytime now. I walked across the stage, coming to a stop on the large X in the middle of the stage that had been made from red duct tape, so people would know where to stand, but I think that shit was put in for Ballet, not Hip-Hop. Hip-Hop has no rules, you don't try to follow behind someone else's footsteps or perform for the thrill of the crowd alone. No, it was about creating something amazing, becoming something new and finally having some sense of freedom in a very fucked up world.

"Start"

I was given the go ahead and I smile as the music started, the beat vibrating through me, thrilling me down to my core. This was what I was always meant for, this was what made me who I am. The pure seduction in the song, mixed in with the moves I had come up with, I could practically see Donald shifting in his seat, and I couldn't help but smirk.

**(A.N type in You Tube then this link watch?v=ll-jXdVIzk )**

When I finished I was sweating and completely out of breath, the heavy stage lights beating against my skin with their heat. I pushed some of my drenched hair out of my face, grimacing as I wiped the sweat away on my pants. I took a small bow and headed off stage, jogging up the aisle and over to Donald, who was staring at me with his mouth slightly agape. I tapped him lightly on the chin, smiling as I leaned down to whisper in his ear, dropping my voice a few octaves.

"So what did you think?"

I let out a small chuckle as he swallowed loudly, my lips setting into a sly smirk as I backed away.

"I do believe you owe me dinner" I said, turning and running down the hall, laughing playfully as I heard his footsteps as he chased after me. I stopped by the bathrooms and grabbed my duffle bag from the small lockers in the corner, letting out a small squeal as I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind. Theirs lips so close to my ear that I could feel their breath on my neck, and I couldn't help the small shiver that went down my spine. _"He found me"_

"Got you" He whispered, his honey smooth voice piercing the air like a knife, his hands running down to grip at my hips softly.

"That you did" I said, turning around and grabbing him by the collar of his sweater, _"God damn those blasted sweaters"_ Tugging him behind me and against the lockers with a loud bang, I smiled as I pressed my body against his. Already seeing the lust building in his beautiful chocolate eyes, I ran my hands softly down his chest, leaning in till our lips were a hairs breath away.

"About that dinner" I said, pulling back and acting like nothing happened as I grabbed my bag and walked towards the door, I heard him let out a loud breath and mumble something under his breath that sounded something like.

"Fucking shit"

**I know I know! Not much happening in this chapter besides Skylar's dance competition and Donald asking her out on a date, but that sexual tension! Wooo, the date should be next chapter and don't forget we have regionals coming up. Until next time my lovelies! Hannah. **


	7. The Date

**Off to another update! How is my lovelies, review and tell me, I would love to know how you guys feel. Hope you guys like this chapter, we got the date, now this chapter should start setting it up for the major turn in the story so be prepared, and if you think you can figure out what's gonna happen, review and tell me ;)**

"So are we going to pretend that you didn't just try to seduce me?" He asked as we walked along towards my dorm, I was not going on this date smelling like shit and looking worse. He had been silent for most of the walk but I was waiting for him to say something.

"Sweet old me? Try to seduce the big bad wolf, whatever do you mean?" I jabbed sarcastically, laughing softly as he rolled his pretty brown eyes.

He grabbed me softly by the elbow, spinning me around and pulling me against him.

"So you consider me the big bad wolf huh?" He purred seductively, his hand leaving my elbow and traveling down to grip at my waist.

"Yes" I said, playing along as I leaned towards his body, enjoying the way he radiated heat like a furnace. "But that makes me little red riding hood" I purred, much like he had as my hands ran softly up and down his toned chest. "And in my fairytale, little red tears the wolf apart piece by piece" I said, breaking apart from him and walking away much like I had in the bathroom. Smirking as I made my way up the stairs of my dorm building, enjoying the sound of footsteps following behind me.

"_You've already got him whipped_" I thought, chuckling as I walked down the long hallway towards my room. Pushing the small key into the door and unlocking it, I pushed open the small white wooden door and was happy to see the absence of my roommate Amy; she must have been out for dinner herself, maybe with the other Bellas. I walked towards my closet, casting a glance behind me to see Donald leaning casually against my doorframe. "You know, if we're trying to be discreet, then leaving my door open is a dumbass move" I called out from my closet, grabbing a red flannel jacket, a white sleeveless jacket with cute little block letters on it, and also grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and my red sneakers. Walking out of the small walk in closet I saw that Donald had finally shut the door and was now riffling through my desk.

"I didn't have you pegged as a snooper" I said nonchalantly as I walked over to my dresser, grabbing a pair of black lace panties with a matching bra.

He jumped so hard I think he might have pissed himself, "Shit Skylar don't do that" he breathed out.

I shrugged, pointing to my clothes in my hand and to the door to motion that I was heading down to take a shower, "Sorry about your luck but you're not coming to shower with me" I said, walking over towards the door, "So stay in here and if anyone comes by, hide in the closet, and I swear to god if you go through the box on the top right shelf I will slit your throat in your sleep" I said seriously, pointing to him sternly before going out the door and shutting it tight behind me. I jogged slightly down the hall, wanting to hurry up and get a shower so I could get to our date, _"Our date"_ god I couldn't believe I was saying that, me! I was going on a date, and with an incredible guy at that! I had pretty much sworn off dating since mistake number three in high school AKA Lionel Williams, he was a douche bag and a half, a few curse words slipped from my lips as I smacked right into someone, apologizing instantly as I picked my clothes up off the floor, realizing that the person I had run into was none other than Becca. I hadn't got to really know Becca but she seemed like a cool girl at practice.

"Hey, you're Skylar right?" She asked, playing with the purple spiked earing in her ear.

"Uh, yeah" I said, smiling softly.

"I'm Becca" She said, holding her hand out to me.

I shook it being polite, but in reality I wanted to tell her that I had to be somewhere because I was getting antsy.

"All the Bellas are coming over to my dorm to watch movies you in?" She asked, flashing me a hopeful smile.

"Can't tonight, I have plans but maybe next time?" I said, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder before telling her I had to go and pushing past her and down the hall, I broke out in a run as I walked out of the double glass doors, hating the slight cold chill that set in as the sun went down. I gripped onto the wall as I almost face planted on the wet floors of the shower room. _"Note to self, floors wet, don't run. Dumbass"_ I thought, chuckling as I set my clothes on the sink and pulled back the shower curtain, stepping in and shedding my clothes, I threw them on the floor outside of the shower as I turned the water on. Adjusting the temperature to how I liked it, I loved hot showers, like scalding burn your skin off showers. I was happy with the fact there was no one in the shower rooms right now, I wasn't by any means shy, hell I loved my body, but showering with others was just fucking weird. I sighed as the hot water burned my skin, the steam rising from my stall swirling around in a misty cloud, making it very difficult to see in front of me. I reached over to the shelf in the small shower, grabbing some cinnamon scented shampoo that the faculty team had put in every shower stall, lathering it through my long blonde and pink dyed hair, I needed to re-dye it, the color was fading, maybe do a new color. I quickly conditioned my hair and washed my body off, grabbing a towel from the shelf as I shut off the water, I wrapped my body in the small god awfully colored orange towel, drying my body before wrapping it in my hair as I got dressed. Putting on my black lace underwear before sliding my jeans up my long pale legs, _"God damn, I need to tan"_ quickly strapping on my bra and putting on the long sleeve flannel jacket before layering on top of it with the white sleeveless jacket. I slipped on some socks and quickly stuffed my feet into my high top sneakers, taking a quick once over in the mirror before grabbing my dirty clothes and making my way back to my dorm as fast as possible, if I thought it was cold before I was in a fucking blizzard now, the cold setting a chill into my bones. I pushed open the double glass doors and sighed as I was met with the instant relief of the space heater, bad thing about going to a school in Washington, you get about five sunny days a year, and we had already had three of them. I knocked on my dorm room door, realizing that I had left the key in the room, "It's me open up" I called out, looking up and down the hall to make sure no one heard, not that I really gave a shit. I grinned widely as Donald opened the door, pushing past him and shutting the door behind me, "Just have to brush my hair then we can go" I said, pointing to my towel wrapped hair, he nodded silently and I held up a finger to say _'just a moment'_ before rushing to the small half bathroom that was next to my closet, I didn't know why they didn't just invest money into putting a shower in each dorm instead of making us all shower together, isn't that just asking for us to have sex? As fast as possible without hurting myself I ran a brush through my hair, after riding it from the confines of the sopping wet towel. Once I was certain I had rid my hair of its knots, I fluffed it a little in the mirror, deciding just to keep it the natural straight look because I didn't want to keep Donald waiting too long. A small smile stretched across my lips as I made my way back into the room, doing a small spin so he could see the finished product.

"So, what do you think?" I said, smiling softly as I grabbed my wallet of the dresser, along with my room key and stuffed them into my jean pockets.

"You look-" He said, walking over to me and swiping a piece of my faded dyed pink hair out of my face the way he just loved to do because it always had me weak at the knees. "-Beautiful" He said, staring down at me intently, the strength behind his gaze had my stomach erupting into butterflies; _"Did he want me as much as I wanted him?" _My crystalline blue optics flickered down to his lips before quickly returning to his dark brown orbs that I loved so much, I noticed that he did the same and the butterflies in my stomach quickly turned to wolves that were clawing their way out of my stomach. My head was spinning when his soft lips brushed against mine, my fingers traveling up to grip at his dark chocolate locks, god did I love his hair, it was so smooth and soft. When his tongue swiped against my bottom lip begging for entrance into my mouth I was sure that the wolves had turned to bears, breathing heavily as I pulled away, placing a hand on his chest and rubbing softly through his dark T-shirt, I hadn't realized it until now but while I was in the shower he had rid himself of his sweater and was now clad in only his dark blue V-neck. _"Thank god!"_ He's so hot but those grandpa sweaters were not doing it for him, I gazed up at him with a small smile stretching across my now swollen lips. He bent down, whispering softly into my ear, and trust me, the fact he was so close I could feel the heat from his body definitely did not go unnoticed.

"I like when you get all flustered when I kiss you" He whispered, purposely blowing hot air onto my neck and I had to try very hard not to suck in a breath, he would definitely hear that. Ever since the night of the Riff-Off, when I had been in control, he had made it his purpose to one up me, to always be in control, to dominate me, and I fucking loved it. With my old ex-boyfriends, they were either total douche bags or they didn't know what to do with themselves, they couldn't keep up with me, but Donald, he was something else entirely. He matched my sense of humor, kept up with my sarcasm and could match my flirting punch for punch, I needed to be careful, because I think I was falling hard.

"Come on" He said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door, "I promised you dinner, and as much as I love standing in your room and making out, and believe me I do-" He said, that famous smirk of his stretching across his lips, "-but I always keep my promises" He said, pushing open the double glass doors for me.

"I see chivalry isn't dead" I said, a large grin upon my face as I danced down the cement steps, hopping up on the light pole and twirling around like they do in the movies. He laughed softly, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me down.

"My cars over there" He said, pointing to a black 1967 Chevrolet impala, I was definitely impressed, this car was a beast. I ran over to it with a large smile stretching across my face, laying down over the hood as I traced my fingers over the white pinstripes, cars were something that I got into with my dad, we were always in the garage building something together. That was till he became CEO of his company and we were rolling in the dough, we moved out of our small two story house in the suburbs and moved into a three story mansion across town, most people would be happy that they were rich, not me. Having money didn't mean you were better than the person next to you, didn't mean that you had been through less shit than the next guy, but that's not how my parents saw it, instead of building old mustangs in the garage, my dad was buying Lamborghinis and beach houses, but we never drove the cars he bought, we drove a fucking Honda, like why buy it then not drive it? Ever since then my relationship with my dad had sunk faster than the titanic, and I never really had a good relationship with my mom, we always fought, but that didn't mean I didn't love my parents, because I do, it just means I'm not proud of what money has made them become. I laughed as Donald tugged me away from his car and into his arms.

"Am I going to have to be jealous of my car?" He asked, giving me that smirk that made it hard for me to think straight.

"No, but you can let me drive" I said, giving him my best pouty face as I tried to widen my eyes in an innocent manner.

"Cute, but unfortunately, this is my baby and no one is driving her" He said, side stepping me and walking over to the passenger side door and opening it for me. "My lady" He said in a terrible fake British accent, it clashing terribly with his own Indian accent, I couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter as I hopped into the car, it continuing until he was in the driver seat and turning the car on. I quieted down as the large engine roared to life with a clap of thunder, the power of it vibrating the seats beneath me. I grinned wildly; leaning forward and stroking the dash board like it was a kitten.

"I want your car" I said, still grinning as I sat back into my seat and buckled my seat belt. _"What? Safety first!" _ He just sent me that oh so famous smirk that I'm pretty sure was becoming his thing, taking a few different streets before pulling to a stop outside of an Olive Garden, hell I would have been fine with McDonalds as long as I was with Donald. _"Get it? Get it!"_ I laughed softly at my own joke, which was just a thought in my head and earned me a weird look from Donald; he hopped out and came over to my side, opening my door for me.

"Thank you" I said, giving him a soft smile before following him into the restaurant, I gave the waitress that met us at the door a gut wrenching glare as I noticed her not so subtle way of checking Donald out, she immediately moved her gaze to the floor as she showed us our table. _"That's right bitch"_ It was scaring me a little how jealous I was, technically this was me and Donald's first date and I was already acting like he was my boyfriend, but the way we acted with each other, people would think we have been dating for years. That's what I liked most about Donald, our personalities completed each other, as cheesy as it sounds he was like my missing puzzle piece, taking a seat we both ordered our drinks and started to look over the menu, having money I was used to places like this but I damn sure was not going to let Donald know that, I didn't want him to know that my family had money yet, just a precaution, not that I believed that Donald would use me for money. **(A.N I find it funny for them both to have money but they hide it from each other because they're worried lol) **I ordered a grilled chicken with pasta and Donald ordered the chicken parmesan, I was dreading the small talk portion that happens on every date but I had a gut feeling that with Donald, everything I knew was going to change.

"So, what kind of music do you like" He asked, taking a small sip of his water.

"Rap, Hip-Hop, anything with a cool beat really" I said, also taking a sip of my Dr. Pepper, fuck water, I have a high metabolism so I could eat and drink what I want and not gain weight.

"Good choices, I like them too but I like a little indie, I mean it comes with the territory" He said, pointing to himself in way that emphasized his heritage.

I nodded along, letting a small giggle slip from my lips, I hated my laugh so much, to me it sounded like a dying donkey, but I loved to laugh, I was a paradox and a half.

"So tell me about yourself, Mr. Tall, Dark, and Mysterious" I said, winking at him as I tried not to snort my Dr. Pepper, that would have been attractive.

"Tall, Dark, and Mysterious….-" He said, trailing off as if he was deep in thought, before looking back to me with that smirk that seems to never leave his face, "- I like it" He said, practically purring the words out and I had to sit on my hands to keep from reaching across the table, dragging him to my side, and kissing him till we both couldn't breathe. He let out a soft chuckle, taking another sip of his water as we waited for our food.

"I was born in India, but my parents came to America with me when I was five years old, I grew up in Florida, my parents were busy with starting a company so I was passed from nanny to nanny, but I still had a moderately good childhood. All through high school I knew that music was what I wanted to do, I was always beat boxing, everywhere we went I beat boxed, drove my mother crazy" He said, gesturing wildly with his hands as he told his story, I found that extremely cute. "When it came time to go to college, I knew Barden University of Washington was where I wanted to be"

"You're so passionately about all of it, I can tell in the way you speak about music" I said, a wide smile stretching across my face. _"He's so fucking charming, damn!"_

"Well, you're the same about dancing, not just in the subtle hints when you talk about it, but the way you move, when you danced at your audition, it was… it was..-" He said, trailing off at the end as he tried to find the right word. "-Breathtaking"

I didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out, "Wait, you were at my audition?"

"Uh" He looked like he wanted to kick his own ass for putting his foot in his mouth, _"Not so nice when it's you huh? The tables have turned my good friend" _

"Yeah… I was, I had to get some stuff for bumper that was in the auditorium and I saw you dancing…. And it was like I just couldn't stop watching you" He said, getting flustered as he took pauses in-between sentences.

I just kind of stared at him, not really sure what my feelings were yet, they were all over the place. I was so flattered that he felt that way about my dance, and knowing that he knew me all along. It was like one of those Disney fairy tales that actually teach you nothing about real life but you watch them anyway because they're cute and they have the word Disney on them.

"Please say something" He pleaded, making me realize that I had been silently staring at him the entire time, _"Shit! Now you look like a serial killer"_ I smiled softly, reaching across the table to lace our hands together.

"Thank you" I said, not really knowing what else to say, I mean what would you do in this situation. The boyish grin that came across his face was so adorable that it kicked my hormones into over drive and I was seriously debating skipping dinner and dragging him into a back alley, if you know what I mean. Unfortunately before I could act on those thoughts I was interrupted by the waitress, setting our food on the table and quickly scurrying off without a second glance. _"That's right, fear me bitch"_ Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by Donald.

"You know, you probably scare the shit out of her" He said, letting out a small laugh as he started to eat his food. I just shrugged, sending him a wink as I dug into my chicken.

"So, when did you get into dance?" He asked wiping the food off his mouth with a napkin.

"I've been dancing since I was three years old, it was always something I loved to do, didn't matter what type of music was playing or if there was any music at all-" I said, laughing softly, "- I would just dance. When high school rolled around, I made a couple friends, they were into beat-boxing and Hip-Hop, they introduced me to it and from there I knew I wanted to be a Hip-Hop dancer"

After a few more rounds of small talk we were finished eating, getting up Donald quickly went and paid the check before escorting me back to his car, I smiled as the breeze hit me outside, it was a little stuffy in the restaurant, but it was by far the best date I had ever been on. He did the gentlemanly thing and opened my car door for me, shutting it back once I was safely seated inside; he walked around the other side of the car, quickly seating himself in the driver seat. He put the key in the ignition, twisting until the powerful vehicle roared to life, putting it in gear and pulling out onto the road.

It was a quick trip back to campus, the guard at the security gate gave us a funny look but let us in none the less, he pulled up out front my door building and cut the engine, we sat in silence for a few moments till I couldn't take it anymore and had to say something.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a really good time" I said, a genuine smile on my lips.

"You're welcome" Donald said, staring over at me with a look I couldn't quite place, nervousness? Happiness? A little bit of lust mixed in there somewhere, it was kind of freaking me out.

He reached over and took my hand from my lap, entwining our fingers together as his thumb traced over the top of my hand softly, the all too familiar feeling of heat quickly rushing to my cheeks hit me full force. I hated how he could get me flustered with just a look or a simple touch, I had never met anyone like him before and it was driving me crazy.

"Will you be my girl" He finally asked, looking over at me with a smoldering look in his eyes that would put a fireplace to shame.

I stared over at him silently for a moment, thinking it over in my head but it was no use, I knew my answer, and it was one I knew I would never regret, I hope.

"I thought you'd never ask" I said, grinning as his face lit up with joy and he quickly pulled me in for a heated kiss that left us both panting, I pulled back with a slight groan of frustration.

"I have to go inside" I said, a small frown gracing my lips.

He smiled, taking my face in his hand as his thumb stroked over my bottom lip. "Don't frown; I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful"

I grinned widely, giving him another quick kiss before opening the door and stepping out, of course it was fucking raining, when was it not. Shielding myself from the rain using my arm, I leaned down through the window of his car, "Have sweet dreams, Donald" I said, grinning like a fucking psychopath. _"I need help"_

"Same to you, Princess"

I leaned out of the car and walked towards the cement steps that led to the all too familiar double glass doors, casting a longing glance over my shoulder as he drove away, towards his dorm building. I sighed softly, heading up the steps and pushing open the double glass doors, I defiantly believed that my life was looking up, for sure.

**I know I said this chapter would start setting up for the turn but I lied XD lol that should be in the next chapter but I'm proud to say this was OUR LONGEST CHAPTER YET! The next chapter should be up next week because I'm going to New York on vacation for a little bit, hope my lovelies enjoyed this chapter and until next time - Hannah**


	8. Home Is Where You Make It

Two Weeks Later.

It had been exactly two weeks, ten hours, three minutes, and fifty – seven seconds since my date with Donald, and I was starting to finally understand those obsessive girls that counted down to the second they last saw their boyfriends. Ever since our first date Donald and I had gone out three more times, each equally as great as the first, and I honestly couldn't believe how happy I was, me! I was happy! It all because of this one person, that comes into my life in the weirdest way at the strangest time and suddenly it's like my world is shifting, changing to incorporate someone else. Bella's rehearsal has been god awful, Regionals are tomorrow and Aubrey has not let off of us for anything. I was seriously starting to regret my decision to join but I had to keep reminding myself that it was for Amy.

I grabbed a black hoodie and my white high tops from the closet, trying to give myself a pep talk to make the fifty yard dash across campus, it was raining… hard! I stuffed my dorm key in my back pocket, sliding my arms through my jacket and pushed my feet into my shoes. _"You can do this, it's not that far, no one will see" _I thought, giving myself that last push of initiative I needed. I pulled the door closed behind me, the lock clicking closed with a small _tink. _Thankfully Amy wasn't home, she was at Bella's rehearsal, which I was skipping today, Aubrey be damned. There's only so many times the same boring songs can be drilled into your head before you start singing them in your sleep. I crept down the hall, preparing myself to make the trek across the quad in the pouring rain. Did I tell you how much I hated Washington? Like why the hell do you build a collage that you have to go outside to reach parts of it, when it rains 362 days out of the year. I mean come on! I pushed open the steamed up glass doors, enjoying my last moment of warmth from the large space heater in the corner before the cold set in as the wind swirled through the door, setting a chill in my bones as the hoodie did little to none at keeping me warm. I huddled my arms around my waist, trying to keep in the little body heat I had as I started to jog slightly, running made the rain pelt against my face uncomfortably but at least I would get there faster. I kept my hood pushed on top my head, masking my unmistakable blonde and pink dyed hair, which the pink was dulling so I needed to dye it a new color next time I could get off campus and head to a drug store or a Wal-Mart or something. I sighed happily as the familiar building came into view, the cracked wood of the lattes work spreading a smile across my face, if you had told me two weeks ago that I would be smiling at the sight of the Treble house, I would have punched you in the face.

I practically skipped up the two steps and small patch of sidewalk to make it to the door, which was slightly covered by a wood awning, which was falling apart, like everything else. The outside of the Treble house really looked like a piece of shit, but the inside was like a five star hotel, I was yet to figure that one out. I knocked lightly on the obnoxiously red door, Donald had told me that Uni had painted it that soon after he moved in, something about wanting to be different or something. I say the guy was mentally challenged, for the love of god he brings a unicycle with him wherever he goes, like damn. I looked up as someone pulled open the door, smiling slightly at Bumper. After me and Donald had our first date he had told Bumper about it, I was hesitant to tell Bumper because of what he might do but Donald convinced me that under his douche bag persona he was actually a nice guy. I told him I'd believe it when I saw it, but Bumper wasn't actually that bad, in the short time I had been I guess you could say 'seeing' Donald, most of the Trebles had accepted me as one of their own.

"Miss Grey" Bumper said, holding the door open for me as he cracked a smile. I rolled my oceanic hues, I hated when he called me that, so he made it his mission to call me that whenever he saw me. Like I said, douche bag.

"Bumper sticker" I said, nodding as I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I give my props for that one, that was fucking hilarious. I walked past him after casting a glance around; making sure no one saw me go in. I recognized most of the Trebles all siting around the TV watching WWE Raw. I leaned against the back of the couch, watching the Big Show slam John Cena into the mat. I winced slightly, that had to sting.

"Yo, Keller, your girlfriends here" One of them yelled out, I think his name was Tyler? Another thing I had noticed was that they liked to call Donald by his middle name, I wasn't sure why yet but Bumper had told me they had always done it. I smiled softly as Donald came around the corner, his hair slightly wet from either a shower or the rain, his dark grey Henley and striped sweater clinging to his chest.

"God damn hormones" I mumbled under my breath, I was seriously about to jump on him like a hungry dog on a steak. I skipped over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ew! Not in the living room" "Get a room" "Guys!" The rest of the Trebles all yelled in sync, making me laugh softly as Donald pulled me by the hand into his room. It was fairly neat in here, not what I was expecting at all, there was a small twin bed with red sheets and a black comforter, a small dark cherry dresser and a full length mirror. Mostly his room was bare of personal items, and that made me want to know all the more about Donald. Just small stupid things like if he folded his socks or if he had embarrassing pictures that his mom sent him, because the room felt so cold, so impersonal.

I slid my fingers across the bare top of the dresser, no pictures, no cologne or anything else a guy would have. "Why don't you decorate in here, with your stuff" I asked, taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Because setting up personal things inquires a sense of home, and this isn't my home" He said, staring around the bare open room as if it was snake, coiling and ready to strike.

"Where is your home?" I asked, and not in the sense of where he lived, it was more of a metaphorical question, and he understood that.

He stared over at me, his chocolate brown hues shining with things I didn't understand just beneath the brim of his _'hipster'_ glasses as he liked to call them. He raised a hand, softly stroking my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm still looking for it"

**So sorry this has taken me so long guys! I got back from vacation and just so much has happened, my life is like falling apart. But I think I'm getting back in the grove and sorry this chapter is so filler but I wanted to get something out there for you guys so you don't think I abandoned this story. Until next time my lovelies - Hannah**


End file.
